


You Talk Like You're Famous, You're Shameless

by angelicafi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attention Kink, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Harry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Good, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Harry turns to Louis and goes, "I'm tired of waiting."</p><p>Louis acts oblivious. "Waiting for what?"</p><p>"Waiting for you, Louis." Harry sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Shameless by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Talk Like You're Famous, You're Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking sucks
> 
> also i just went through the worst breakup and im feeling rlly unloved so like if u wanna show some love (((((((((or y'know date me lmao))))))))))))) pls do

When they were 5, they played together in their classroom. They would play with anything, from Play-Doh to Barbie dolls to plastic dinosaurs. Every day Louis would ask Harry to play, and Harry would say yes, and they would play for hours upon hours, even when they were supposed to be working on projects involving construction paper and crayons. They would ignore the lunch calls and recess bells until they were dragged to the table or the playground, and there they would fling mashed potatoes at each other or play prince and princess. Looking back, Harry really should've known.

*****

The next year, they started learning math and science. They were still in the same class, and they continued to play together during recess and lunch, but they were learning to buckle down and have some work ethic. Their playdates feel far and long between, too much so for either of their tastes. They miss each other, think about each other at night far later than their 8 o'clock bedtimes. They didn't know until much later that this is what love felt like.

*****

Fast forward 3 years, both boys 9 years old, and they're not speaking. They're not mad at each other, so much as they've drifted apart, and they miss each other. They've attempted a few conversations, but it feels awkwardly forced, and they've decided that they'd rather not speak than have a forced friendship. They stay up late remembering the good old days when they were attached at the hip, and they thought nothing could ever stop their friendship.

*****

Another 3 years have gone by and they're best friends again. Neither of them understand the concept of love very well, but they know that the quick pecks on the cheek that they give each other and their hugs that last a little too long and their constant "you're so amazing"s are different from the way other best friends see each other. They are so in love.

*****

3 years later, they're boyfriends. They're young and naive and somewhat stupid, but they're in love. They're watching a movie one night when Louis says it.

The Perks of Being a Wallflower is playing on Harry's TV when Louis turns to the younger boy ("I'm literally a month younger than you, Louis") and looks into his green eyes. He takes a deep breath and whispers, "I love you."

Harry stares at him for a while before saying back a dumbstruck "I love you too".

*****

When they're 18, everything has come together. 

They've moved in together. They're engaged. They're waiting.

Harry is sick of waiting.

Louis is sick of waiting.

Neither of them have said so.

One night, Harry turns to Louis and goes, "I'm tired of waiting."

Louis acts oblivious. "Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you, Louis." Harry sighs.

"Oh." Louis blushes.

And then they're kissing.

Louis' tongue slides into Harry's mouth and the younger boy sucks on it softly. He feels sparks when their lips touch. Harry's heart swells and he gets goosebumps. When Louis touches him, he feels alive. He moans softly into Louis' mouth and the caramel-haired boy swallows it up with a smirk Harry can practically feel on his lips. Louis marvels with every noise the younger boy makes with a loving touch to his lips.

Louis begins grinding against Harry. The dark-haired boy makes a noise her will deny as a squeal and then moans again.

Louis hides his giggle in his hand, which is cut off by a moan as he becomes more desperate.

"Please," Harry manages to get out. Louis unbuttons his pants and rips them down below his ass. He does the same to Harry's and presses his lips to the darker-haired boy's. He rubs his cock down on Harry's throbbing cock. He moves down slowly and steadily, kissing down Harry's chest and stomach. Harry lets out a desperate moan.

When Louis reaches Harry's cock, he pulls down his underwear and takes the tip into his mouth slowly, and Harry is in shock. How can a mouth on his cock feel so much better than his own hand? He moans lowly. His head is spinning and his mind is completely numb with pleasure. Louis smirks up at him before taking the younger boy all the way down his throat, nuzzling Harry's pubic bone.

The curly-haired boy lets out a shout of "Lou!" Louis grins up at him.

Harry moans. "How did you get so good at sucking dick?"

"Lots and lots of porn," Louis chuckles.

Harry giggles, but it quickly turns into another moan when Louis tales him back into his mouth.

"wait, Louis, stop," Harry tells the older boy.

Louis pulls off Harry's cock with a wet pop. "What? Something wrong?"

"No, just,,, I'm close,: He admits.

Louis grins. "That good?"

"Shut up." Harry smiles fondly.

Louis gives him a minute to recover before he squirts some lube that they have just in case (now is the first time it's come in handy) on his fingers. He nudges one of them against Harry's hole and slowly pushes it in. Harry squirms in discomfort.

"Louis, it hurts," Harry protests.

"Oh." Louis looks taken aback. "It does?"

"Yeah," Harry whines.

"When I read up on it, it said it should feel good." Louis is confused.

"Do something!" Harry's crying a little now. Louis pulls his fingers out quickly and wipes them on his jeans. He pulls out his phone and taps until he comes to a conclusion.

"Okay. It says it'll be a little sore at first, but then it'll feel really really good!" he announces.

"Oh," Harry says, cocking his head to the side. "Okay."

"Can I carry on?"" Louis asks.

"Sure," the younger boy tells him. "Just be careful.:

Louis re-lubes his fingers and slowly slips his forefinger back into the curly-haired boy. Harry sighs softly, getting used to the feeling of something up there. He takes a deep breath and signals for Louis to add his second finger.

When he does, Harry lets out a small whine, but he takes a second deep breath and lets Louis continue. Louis slowly begins scissoring his fingers around inside the curly-haired boy and cautiously looking for his prostate.

It takes a while, but once he finds it,all the pain seems worth it to Harry. He lets out a loud moan and pushes back on Louis' fingers. Louis slides in a third finger  and continues hitting Harry's prostate until the older boy believes Harry is well-prepped.

When he is, Louis lubes up his cock and slowly pushes into Harry. The curly-haired boy feels tight and warm around him, and he doesn't think there's ever been a better feeling than this. He moans loudly, causing Harry to clench around him and cry out. Louis starts thrusting slowly and shallowly, making Harry moan again.

Louis' thrusts slowly get deeper and harder, but he's being careful not to hurt Harry. He speeds up a little bit more before hitting the spot that makes the younger boy see stars.

"Fuck, Lou, I'm, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," he moans as he cums onto his stomach and all over Louis' shirt.

The older boy cums shortly after, keeling over into Harry's arms. The younger boy lays him down on the couch and curls into his arms.

"I love you," Louis murmurs.

"I love you, too," Harry whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
